


No Regrets

by vampiremiw



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: Rorschach and Batman have an intimate encounter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with my dear friend Ellen, she doesn't have an AO3 account but you can find her on tumblr at omglolbutts!!
> 
> She and I were at a friend's birthday party and oh my goodness we came up with this idea and we just had to write it! I just love this paring so much <3<3
> 
> Also don't worry! I'm not throwing away Not a Throwing Away My Shit! I'll be back to it as soon as I have time again. 
> 
> Love you all

“Oh Batman,” Rorschach purred seductively. He stepped closely slowly down the stepped he stepped down the steps of the Batcave towards Batman. 

“You're such a tease, Rorschach,” Batman winked, “you wanna help me…” he leaned in and whispered in his ear “fight crime?” Batman breathes it to Rorschach sensually. 

“ oh Batman, I thought you'd never ask,”Rorschach says sexily, leaning in toward his neck. Batman moaned roaringly as Rorschach caressed the dark night man’s adam’s apple with his nose inside this mask. The dark haired man began unbuttoning the masked man’s trench coat, causing him to yelp in glee. 

Rorschach leans up to press a soft kiss against Batmans lips and Batman gasps in surprise. He tightens his grip on the back of Rorschach's neck and Rorschach presses I. Farther. Rorschach opens his mouth to deepens the kiss and Batmans mouth is filled with the wonderful taste of spandex as Rorschach fills the distance between them with his tongue. Batman steps forward to bringing their bodies flush against each other. “Oh Batman your muscles on your costume are so sexy!” Rorschach whispers gingerly. 

Batman whispered huskily in his ear: “thanks”’.

They began to undress each other; batman unbuttoned Rorschach’s trench coat, nibbling softly on his mask. The masked man breathed desperately into batman’s mouth, slipping his hands saucily into the taller man”’s trousers. Batman growled low in his throat, eyes going dilated with the heat of the moment. He wanted Rorschach and he wanted him now, quickly. He pushed Rorschach back and pushed him against the giant penny in the back cave and pushed him against the wall to kiss him harder, deepening the kiss , 

“Batman.” Rorschach gasped wontonly “I want you. “Batman chuckled slowly, and as he pressed his hands along the curve of Rorschach's back and down his sides. He rests his hands against his hips and the taller male slowly pushes them together more. He chuckels at the sounds that Rorschach was making.   
“Oh batman” Rorschach. He whimpers when batman presses their mouth together once more causing him to gasp. “You're so sexy.” The brunette barked. “please, take me on a journey,”

Batman found Rorschach’s hands struggling to find a grip on his body, and led them to the soft center of his chest. I breath in the sickly-sweet scent of spandex, reveling in the feeling his lips on my mask and the sensation of his fingers skedaddling up and down my spine. They begin jiving beyond the penny, bodies moving fluidly together. Trousers dropped to the floor; the room seemed like it seemed to rise in humidity and glorious. “Ah, Batman!” Rorschach gasps. “It's so good”

“Say my name “ batman commands.   
“Bruce--Bruce Wayne!” Rorschach whimpers sneakily. 

“How the fuck do you know that?!” Bruceman wuieries. “Ah it's cool, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rorschach stated. He moved against The raven, Bruce running his hands through his hair. They gasp against each other mouth and the Ravens kissing his neck elicit a second gasp from of the masked man. Bruce pushes him of back up against the large penny and Rorschach melts under his fingertips it's a wonderful sensation to have the smaller male bend to his will as such like this n. It is not the first time that they have been together in like this way. But each time still is as good as the first time was when they make love to each other sexily so. 

“I love you I love you I love you,” panted the smallest man. They kissed passionately, makings passionate ly their way to the moist, dry rocky floor of the Batcave. Batwayne rubbed his body on top of the other man, running his hand through his hair through the hood. Rorshchach purred with pleasure , wrapping his legs sound batman”s waiste. 

“Hey” he whispered. 

Batman paused in a e loving dance they performed in the soft cabernous lighting. “Yes, my dea rest like love?”

Rorschach blushed, suddenly aware of how close their… Regions had become. “There’s something I've aleays wanted, I've alsues… But im not sure you feel the same waye ”

Baetman gazed into rarsshach’s mask, concernced. “You know I lovei you. Is it me?”

“No, my sugarplum baby-boo snurgle. I desire you so silkily. I… Want to give another member the same Econ-friendly encounters we are so graciously privy to.’

“Ah darling, you too have felt the same way that I have felt?” The raven enquires questioning ly. 

“About our comrade Aquaman?” Rorschach purred. He had long entertained thoughts of their aquatic friend joining his love and him in these… Encounters. He had admired the aquatic ass every time he came near it and had wanted the fish king to join them for so long. He had not yet been brave enough to put his request to his lover who was so sexy he hardly wished. But… The thought of the three of them together was too wonderful to even hope or. “Yes!” Batman gasped “I cannot imagine anything more beautiful in this world than making love to you, baby, but if Aquaman were to join us to. Why that would, be more amazing than I could imagine. 

Rorschach kisses his lover again and it is feep and passionate as they are both t honking of addin another to share in ther love share to share they're adding another to share their love with. And other things too. How amazing it will be. 

“Shall we call him now,” Rorschach deemed lowly. His voice rasps with pleasure. “Yes my love.” Batman say. He runs a finger along the soft skin of Rorschach's jaw and the other male squirms under him. 

“Yes, yes!” Rorschach cries. He can feel the pleasure building within his body. 

Bruceman Bat reached out gnently and grasped the communicator tucked in hsi bat Belt ™. Rorschach hissed below him, his feline anatomy wiggilungh with gaiety. Batman stroked his side gent ly, feeling his veins thrive bebeath his searching hands. He geantly fliipped the receiver open, genbtley dialing the Jiustice League towel.  
“Hello!” Aquaman greets cheerily. Rorschach and Batman both shudder AT&T he sound of his voice. 

“What seems to be the trouble?” Aquaman. Questions. 

“We require your services, “ Batman purrs.


End file.
